Bloody Woman
by Kiyuchire
Summary: Konon, di kota York Shin City ini ada sebuah larangan. Kaum adam sangat dilarang untuk keluar malam di malam hari.Special for whitypearl yang ultah 12 januari kemaren. Gore and lemon inside!


_Konon, di kota York Shin City ini ada sebuah larangan._

_Kaum adam sangat dilarang untuk keluar malam di malam hari._

_Karena mereka pasti akan bertemu dengan sosok gadis yang menarik perhatiannya._

_Kalau memang terpaksa keluar malam _

_dan kau tak sengaja bertemu gadis ini,_

_Jangan pernah mengajak apapun kepada gadis itu _

_walau kau memang terangsang untuk mengajak gadis itu._

**.**

**.**

"a-ampun... Ku-kumohon jangan bunuh aku..." ucap seorang pria separuh baya itu dengan mata membelalak dipenuhi aura ketakutan. Keringat dinginnya bercucuran hingga rambut hitamnya yang mulai memutih itu mulai terlihat lepek saking banyaknya keringat yang dihasilkan oleh tubuh pria itu bahkan keringatnya membasahi tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat itu. Ia terus memundurkan tubuhnya dengan gemetar. Dan getaran tubuhnya semakin cepat ketika ia mulai merasakan tembok menghalangi jalannya menandakan ia sudah berada di jalan buntu. Keringat dinginnya semakin cepat keluar dari tubuhnya ketika ia melihat tubuh indah profesional seorang gadis yang kini sama sepertinya telanjang bulat.

Wajah gadis itu sulit di lihat karena kegelapan menyelubungi wajahnya, yang terlihat hanya lekukan indah dari tubuhnya yang terbilang sempurna dan menggiurkan kaum adam. Tetapi justru gadis pemilik tubuh inilah yang sedang membuat pria didepannya ketakutan, gadis itu mulai menjilati sebuah pisau kecil yang ia genggam di tangan kanannya, terlihat jelas sekali pisau itu tampak tajam, sangat tajam.

"kau sudah menerima service-ku, paman... Jadi sekarang kau harus membayarnya" ucap gadis itu mulai tersenyum mengerikan ditengah kegelapan ruangan yang membuat pria didepannya bergidik ngeri. Gadis itu mulai mendekati pria itu perlahan-lahan dengan wajah seolah menikmati aura ketakutan yang di hasilkan pria di depannya.

"berapa? Berapa yang kau inginkan? Aku pasti akan membayarnya!" ucap pria itu kini mulai menjatuhkan dirinya karena kakinya melemas dan tak kuat mengangkut berat tubuhnya saking ketakutannya. Yang ditanya mulai melebarkan senyumnya dan menusuk alat vital pria itu.

"arrrrgggghhh...!" teriakan pria itu terdengar bagaikan musik yang memaksa gadis bertubuh indah itu melakukan lebih. Percuma berteriak di ruangan kedap suara seperti itu, pria itu tahu, tapi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan begitu besar hingga ia berteriak sangat kencang. Gadis itupun mulai menjambak kecil rambut pria didepannya itu hingga pria itu terpaksa mengangkat kepala bahkan tubuhnya yang tadi sempat ia rebahkan ke tanah. Gadis itupun hanya membawa alat vital yang sudah terpotong itu kedepan wajah pria didepannya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya masih setia mengangkat kepala pria itu dengan cara menjambaknya.

"paman, kejantananmu yang kecil ini begitu menjijikan dan kau sempat memaksaku menelannya. Cobalah kau menelan kejantananmu sendiri,paman" ucap gadis itu seraya memasukkan alat vital itu ke dalam mulut pria didepannya. Karena masih shock, tak sengaja pria itu menelannya begitu saja dan membuat pria berkulit putih pucat itu terbatuk-batuk kecil. Rasa sakit masih menguasai pria itu sampai-sampai ia mengeluarkan setetes demi setetes air mata seraya berteriak kecil untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

"tenanglah sedikit,paman... I will make it easier..." ucap gadis itu kini mulai mengarahkan pisau ke arah leher pria itu. Mata pria itupun membulat sempurna ketika ia merasakan sakit yang amat luar biasa dari bagian lehernya, ah tidak hanya di leher! Di dada dan perutnya ia bisa merasakan sakit yang luar biasa yang membuatnya perlahan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, atau lebih tepatnya... Nyawanya...

Gadis itupun hanya tertawa ketika ia mulai merasakan pisau tajamnya meretakkan tulang pria itu atau lebih tepatnya almarhum. Iapun menghentikan aksinya ketika merasa memang tak ada yang bisa ditusuknya lagi. Darah-darah bermuncratan kemana-mana hingga ruangan atau lebih tepatnya sisi ruangan itu terbanjiri oleh darah berwarna merah menggoda.

Gadis itu mulai memasukkan tangannya untuk mengobrak-abrik semua yang berada di dalam tubuh pria itu hingga usus pria itu menjalar keluar. Seolah belum puas akan 'permainannya' ia mulai menarik keluar benda berukuran cukup besar yang bernama jantung itu dari dalam tubuh pria itu.

Iapun tersenyum tipis ketika tangan kanannya mulai menghancurkan jantung itu berkeping-keping, yang kemudian senyum itu menjadi tawa yang kian mengeras. Sinar rembulanpun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan menyinari mata merah bagai darah milik gadis itu dan tubuhnya yang terselimuti cairan merah karena 'permainan'nya.

**.**

**.**

_Konon, di kota York Shin City ini ada sebuah larangan._

_Kaum adam sangat dilarang untuk keluar malam di malam hari._

_Karena mereka pasti akan bertemu dengan sosok gadis yang menarik perhatiannya._

_Kalau memang terpaksa keluar malam_

__dan kau tak sengaja bertemu gadis ini__

_Jangan pernah mengajak apapun kepada gadis itu_

_walau kau memang terangsang untuk mengajak gadis itu._

_Karena mungkin itu akan jadi hari terakhirmu bersenang-senang dengan seorang gadis._

_Atau lebih tepatnya hari terakhirmu melihat dunia._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hunter X Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi Senpai**

**.**

**Bloody Woman © Kiyui Tsukiyoshi**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, OC, Gajeness, cepet-cepet, LEMON, GORE.**

**Yang ngerasa gak kuat jangan lanjutin baca! Saya sudah memperingatkan, jadi Flame not allowed!**

**.**

**Birthday fic SPECIAL for whitypearl (walau telat banget, jadi gomenasai ya Whity-san ,)**

**.**

**Don't Like?**

**.**

**Don't Read!**

**.**

**Cukup klik huruf X di pojok kanan atas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari mulai menampakkan sosoknya seolah baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Langit gelap kini mulai menerang karena cahaya yang di berikan oleh matahari itu. Cahaya itupun mulai masuk dari celah-celah jendela dan menerangi sosok berambut pirang pendek yang kini tertidur di kasur berukuran queen size. Gadis itupun mulai membuka matanya perlahan yang kemudian ia pejamkan lagi perlahan. Bukan, bukan karena ia ingin melanjutkan mimpinya, tetapi ia sedang mengumpulkan tenaga dengan merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang sempat kaku ketika ia tidur. Ketika, merasa tenaga yang ia butuhkan telah terkumpul, iapun membuka matanya perlahan dan mulai mengubah posisi tidurnya keposisi duduk.

"ahh... Mimpi aneh itu lagi... Sungguh gila..." gumamnya seraya menyentuh pelipisnya yang terasa sedikit pening itu. Ia mulai tertunduk sejenak dan mengingat-ingat mimpinya anehnya itu.

"tidak mungkin... Yang benar saja? Masa iya aku membunuh orang..." ucapnya entah pada siapa dan mulai mengangkat kepalanya lagi seraya menggeleng-geleng kecil. Iapun mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan-lahan ketika ia merasakan keseimbangan tubuhnya sudah bisa ia jaga mengingat entah mengapa keseimbangannya hilang ketika bangun tidur.

"aku pasti hanya masih trauma akan pembunuhan keluargaku itu..." ucapnya lagi berusaha meyakinkan diri. Langkahnyapun bergerak menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci singkat wajahnya agar ia terlihat lebih segar. Air keran terus mengalir begitu saja ketika gadis yang bernama lengkap Kurapika Kuruta itu mulai mengangkat kepalanya menatap bayangannya di cermin. Iapun menatap lekat-lekat bayangan yang terpantul di cermin itu. Gadis itu benar-benar rupawan, mata bulat berwarna biru laut yang sanggup membuat orang hanyut dalam tatapan matanya, hidung mancung, bibir mungil merah yang nampak menggoda, dan juga rambut pirang pendeknya yang begitu lembut bak sutera. Perlahan ia mulai mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh cermin didepannya.

"Dad, Mom... I'll found the murder... Like i promise..." ucapnya dengan nada lembut seolah bayangan dirinya di depan itu adalah orang yang ingin dia ucapkan seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang pendek dan berseragam rapi kini sudah berkutat di depan komputernya. Jari-jarinya dengan lincah mengendalikan alat elektronik bernama komputer di depannya. Mata birunya menatap lurus ke layar komputer dengan sesekali menengok keyboardnya. Tiba-tiba tarian jarinya gadis berumur 25 tahun inipun berhenti sejenak. Iapun menundukkan kepala dan menidurkannya di tangan kanannya yang sudah ia angkat sedari tadi. Iapun memejamkan matanya dan memasang mimik kecewa.

"Lagi-lagi kejadian di tengah malam itu..." gumamnya kecil seraya perlahan-lahan mulai membuka pejaman matanya lagi ketika ia mendengar pintu ruangannya terbuka. Kurapika -nama gadis itu- pun mengangkat kepala perlahan untuk melihat sosok yang telah membuka pintu ruangan kerjanya itu.

"Ah, kau rupanya Yami..." Ucap Kurapika kepada sosok gadis yang berkuncir ekor kuda itu. Gadis berambut coklat tua yang bernama Yamine Kurosaka itupun tersenyum tipis dan berjalan mendekati meja kerja Kurapika sambil memegang 2 gelas teh hangat.

"Ini... minumlah... beristirahatlah sejenak... Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu Kurapika..." ucap gadis yang merupakan teman kerja Kurapika itu seraya menyondorkan salah satu dari teh hangat yang ia bawa.

"Terimakasih..." jawab Kurapika tersenyum seraya meraih teh itu dan meminumnya seteguk demi seteguk. Leher mulus Kurapikapun jadi terlihat karena kepalanya yang terangkat ketika meneguk teh itu, sehingga Yamipun melihat ada beberapa bercak-bercak kemerahan aneh yang bertengger manis di leher Kurapika. Mata Yami membulat sejenak, namun akhirnya ia tetap menutupi wajah terkejutnya ketika Kurapika sudah tidak mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Tetapi ia tidak dapat menutupi wajahya yang seperti sedang berfikir sesuatu.

"Ada apa Yami? Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kurapika menyadari wajah berfikir Yami seraya menatap mata biru Yami yang sama dengan miliknya. Yang di panggilpun hanya mendongak terkejut seolah baru tersadar dari dunianya.

"eh... Ah... hehehe... Tidak apa..." jawab Yami kepada senior yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya mulai tertawa kecil untuk menutupi sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya itu.

"emm... ngomong-ngomong kau sudah tahu kejadian semalam?" tanya Yami mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah itu... Aku tahu... Entah kenapa karena legenda aneh itu sekarang sudah tak pernah ada yang berani keluar rumah malam-malam... Mereka menganggap pembunuhan berantai ini ada hubungannya dengan legenda aneh itu..." jawab Kurapika seraya memberikan secara rinci hal yang mengganjal pikirannya itu.

"Aku rasa legenda itu ada benarnya... Dan yang membunuh Killua dan pria tua itu adalah gadis yang di maksud di legenda itu..." jawab Yami lirih seraya mula menundukkan kepalanya perlahan untuk menutupi wajah sedihnya. Ia masih mengingat sekali keadaan tubuh Killua -Mantan Calon suaminya- yang benar-benar sama berantaknya dengan tubuh pria tua yang ditemukan itu. Ia sebenarnya ingin mengelak kalau Killua meninggal karena legenda gila itu, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Killua juga di temukan telanjang bulat seperti mayat-mayat pria lain yang di temukan. Dan menurut hasil otopsi, ada kemungkinan sebelum mereka semua dibunuh, mereka melakukan hubungan seks dengan di pembunuh. Hah berhubungan seks? Tentu saja Yami merasa sangat sedih ketika mengingat sosok Killua yang ternyata mengkhianatinya -kalau hasil otopsi dan legenda itu benar-

"tenanglah Yami... Semuanya masih belum pasti dan kita pasti akan menemukan pelakunya..." ucap Kurapika mulai menepuk-nepuk kecil pundak Yami. Kurapika benar-benar mengerti apa maksud dari wajah sedih juniornya sekaligus partnernya sebagai detektif itu. Apa lagi kalau bukan wajah yang menunjukkan pikiran dan hatinya yang merasa di khianati itu? Yang ditepukpun mulai mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya yang bisa ia lontarkan walau akhirnya senyum itu juga lebih terlihat seperti senyum paksaan.

"Aku sudah tahu pembunuhnya... Tapi aku kurang yakin..." ucap Yami seraya mulai mengaduk-ngaduk isi tasnya dan mengangkat sebuah kaset CD yang terbungkus rapi.

"Aku mau senpai menontonnya bersamaku agar aku mendapat kepastian..." lanjutnya lagi seraya menggerakkan kakinya menuju TV -atau lebih tepatnya DVD- yang berada di ruangan itu. Kurapikapun hanya memasang wajah bingung ketika Yami sudah menyetel kaset itu dan menyalakan TV. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran Kurapika, apa maksud dari 'agar aku mendapat kepastian...' itu?

Mata Kurapikapun terfokus ke layar TV setelah ia berusaha menepis semua pikirannya itu. Matanyapun melihat ketika melihat adegan-adegan yang terputar di dalam Televisi itu.

"I-ini? Apa maksudnya?" ucap Kurapika dengan sedikit bergetar ketika melihat sosok dirinya yang berada di dalam putaran video itu.

"Itu sebabnya.. Aku ingin minta kepastian dari senior... Aku sudah lama punya video ini dan juga baru tadi aku melihat video semalam." Jawab Yami mulai sedikit mendekatikan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kurapika.

"Kurapika-senpai, apa kau benar melakukannya?" lanjutnya lagi mulai berusaha menyentuh pundak Kurapika agar Kurapika mengangkat kepalanya. Kurapikapun dengan tiba-tiba menepis tangan itu dan memeluk kecil tubuhnya yang terbilang sempurna.

"Tidak... Itu tidak mungkin Yami-chan..." jawab Kurapika menyentuh peningnya dan menggeleng-geleng sedikit kepalanya seraya mulai berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah senpai... Aku mengerti..." Ucap Yami seraya melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan mengeluari ruangan ber-AC itu. Ketika sudah berada di luar ruangan dan memastikan pintu tertutup, Ia mulai memegang peningnya perlahan dan menggeleng-geleng kecil.

"Benar... Tidak mungkin senpai... dia orang yang baik dan selalu menegakkan keadillan..." ucapnya yakin seraya memejamkan matanya perlahan dan menutup segala kemungkinan yang terlintas di otaknya. Iapun mulai melirik sedikit kaset yang sudah ia keluarkan tadi sebelum keluar ruangan itu.

"Aku harus menyelidiki siapa orang di kaset ini sekalilagi..." Gumannya lagi seraya meninggalkan lokasi menuju ruangan pribadinya.

**.**

**.**

"tidak... itu tidak mungkin..." ucap sosok gadis berambut pirang itu menjambak kecil rambut pirangnya dan menundukkan kepalanya seraya terpejam dan menggeleng-geleng kecil kepalanya. Diapun tiba-tiba merasa pusing yang sangat teramat hingga matanya kian lama terus memberat. Akhirnya karena ia sudah tidak sanggup menahan rasa sakit kepalanya, iapun mulai kehilangan kesadaran

**.**

**.**

Perlahan-lahan Kurapika mulai merasakan air kental yang terasa aneh menyelubungi tubuhnya, bau anyir yang ditimbulkan oleh air itupun membuat ia sangat ingin membuka matanya. Tapi entah ditahan oleh apa hingga ia agak kesulitan membuka matanya. Tapi tentu saja seorang yang keras kepala seperti Kurapika akan berjuang sekuat tenaga agar mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Baginya, ini bukan pertama kalinya tubuhnya tidah mau menuruti perintahnya, biasanya Kurapika ingin melawan, tapi tak bisa! Dan kali ini ia merasa ia harus segera mengendalikan tubuhnya.

"ampunn..." tiba-tiba Kurapika mendengar suara berat nan serak. Bagai kalimat sihirpun Kurapika langsung bisa membuka matanya dan mulai mengendalikan serta merasakan yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Matanyapun membelalak ketika melihat sosok satpam tempat kerjanya sedang telanjang bulat dan tubuhnya terselimuti luka bekas tusukan. Sosok satpamnya sungguh sangat menyedihkan, matanya yang terselubungi darah nyaris keluar dari tempatnya dan juga tangan kanannya sudah terpotong.

"nona Kuruta... Kenapa anda melakukan ini?" mendengar kalimat itupun, Kurapika langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar dan mulai melangkah mundur.

'tringgg...'

suara besi terjatuhpun mulai mengalihkan pandangan Kurapika ke arah besi itu. Matanyapun membulat sempurna ketika melihat sebuah pisau yang terselimuti darah dan bisa dipastikan itu terjatuh dari tangan Kurapika.

"tidak mungkin..." gumamnya lagi seraya mulai menempatkan kedua tangannya ke depan matanya. Tangannyapun tambah berguncang hebat ketika ia melihat darah yang menyelubungi tangannya, bisa dipastikan itu bukan darah Kurapika karena Kurapika tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Angin mulai berhembus dan mulai menyadarkan Kurapika bahwa kini ia sedang telanjang bulat karena ia merasakan dingin. Iapun mulai menutup kedua buah gunung kembarnya dan menatap pria didepannya dengan tatapan ngeri. Dilihatnya ternyata pria itu sudah tak bernyawa dan sebenarnya keadaan pria itu tidak separah dan semengerikan pria tua yang muncul di berita. Hanya melihat pria itupun, ingatan Kurapika terputar dan ia melihat semuanya, ia melihat bahwa... Kurapikalah yang memang membunuh mereka semua dan merupakan pembunuh berantai itu.

"tidak mungkin!" iapun menyentuh kedua pelipisnya dan bergeleng-geleng kecil. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di wajahnya yang sudah mulai memucat. Ia terus memundurkan tubuhnya tanpa takut pada angin malam yang kini mulai menerpa tubuh indahnya karena jendela ruangan itu terbuka.

'DOORR!'

pupil mata Kurapikapun mengecil ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara tembakan. Ah bukan! Lebih tepatnya saat ia merasakan ada yang benda yang masuk ke kaki kirinya sehingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Bisa dipastikan benda itu adalah peluru dari suara tembakan itu. Kurapikapun mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah asal suara itu tercipta.

Wajahnyapun tambah memucat ketika melihat sosok perempuan yang sedang mengacungkan pistol dari jauh ke arah Kurapika dengan kuda-kuda dari kaki yang terlihat gemetaran seperti tangan gadis yang menyentuh pistol itu.

"ja-jangan bergerak, senpai!" teriak gadis yang tak lain adalah junior Kurapika, Yami. Dari nada suaranya, terlihat sekali Yami sangat gugup dan takut menghadapi senpainya. Tidak, tidak mungkin ia takut karena Yami sangat di kenal sebagai gadis yang paling pemberani jikalau menghadapi hal seperti ini. Nada dan mimiknya itu lebih menunjukkan Yami sangat bingung dan takut menghadapi seniornya. Bukan takut mati, tapi rasa takut yang kita tunjukkan kalau kita harus menghadapi kenyataan orang yang kita hormati adalah pembunuh. Ah? Pembunuh?

"Aku sebenarnya ingin mengelak, tapi aku sudah mengecek berulang kali rekaman itu. And no doubt..." Yamipun tampak kebingungan melanjutkan kalimatnya, iapun mengambil nafas panjang dan mengembuskannya. Hal yang wajar jikalau kita ingin mengumpulkan keberanian, 'kan?

"you're the murderer, Kurapika-senpai!" lanjutnya dengan nada cepat seolah tetap tak berani mengatakannya walau ia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga mengumpulkan keberanian yang ia cari. Kurapika hanya diam membisu. Mulutnya bagai terkunci rapat sangkin takutnya. Berkali-kali ia bergumam 'tak mungkin' tapi bagian dari dirinya malah mengatakan itu mungkin dan bagiannya itu merasa bangga akan hal itu. Tatapannyapun mulai mengosong ketika Yami sedikit demi sedikit mendekatinya dengan langkah gontai. Keringat mulai bercucuran di pelipis Yami sama halnya dengan Kurapika, bahkan air matapun juga mulai menetes di mata biru Yami. Entah apa yang ditangisi Yami, entah itu karena ia sedih menghadapi kenyataan senior yang paling ia hormati adalah the murder atau karena ia sedih ketika tahu Mantan Calon suaminya telah bercinta dengan sosok gadis yang merupakan seniornya itu? Hanya sang pemilik perasaan yang tak lain adalah Yamilah yang tahu sebabnya, tetapi uniknya, ia sendiri sebenarnya tak tahu sebab bulir-bulir air matanya berjatuhan dari mata biru lautnya.

"aku sudah menunggu dan menyaksikan semuanya senpai... Aku benar-benar kecewa..." lanjutnya lagi melangkah maju perlahan seraya menodongkan pistol dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya sedang mengobrak-abrik kantung roknya yang berisi borgol.

"kau ditangkap atas tuduhan membuat warga resah ketakutan dan melakukan pembunuhan berantai..." ucapnya lagi mulai memborgol tangan Kurapika. Tatapan Kurapika kosong, ia lebih terlihat seperti menyerahkan diri dengan pasrah daripada berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Kepalanya tertunduk lemah menanti tangannya yang akan diborgol, berulang kali ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana ia bisa tak sadar selama ini ia yang melakukan pembunuhan? Bukankah ia adalah orang yang suka menegakkan keadilan? Mata kurapikapun terpejam. Perlahan-lahan ia mulai membuka pejaman matanya ketika ia merasa ganjal, kenapa borgol tak kunjung mengurung tangannya.

Mata Kurapikapun melebar untuk kesekian kalinya, entah sudah berapa kali author ngomongnya melebar mulu sangkin kehabisan kata-katanya. Mulutnya bergetar melihat wajah juniornya itu terlihat pucat, mulutnya menganga dengan mata menatap ke atas ruangan seolah menahan sakit, kakinya bergetar. Tak lama kemudian Yami -nama juniornya itu- ambruk dan terlihat sosok berambut hitam sedang menyeringai mengerikan. Deja vu... Rasanya Kurapika mengenalnya? Pandangan mata Kurapikapun turun dan ia dapat melihat juniornya itu sudah tertikam dari belakang, dan bisa dipastikan pria itulah yang menikamnya.

Tiba-tiba Kurapika tersenyum.

"!" ia mulai memegang pelipisnya lagi dan menggeleng-geleng dengan cepat seolah ia sedang beqada dalam mimpi dan cara inilah yang paling cepat untuk membangunkannya.

'a-apa ini? Kenapa aku bisa tersenyum melihat darah?' batinnya seraya melangkah mundur sementara sosok didepannya terus melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kurapika.

"Ada apa Kura-chan? Bukankah kau senang melihat darah?" ucap pria itu mulai menjilati pisau bekas menikam Yami.

"a-apa maksudmu?" kaki Kurapikapun melemas takut ketika ia sadar telah menabrak tembok ruangan itu. Sangkin lemasnya, kaki indahnya itu tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya lagi. Kurapikapun menengadah kebawah dan menyadari bahwa ia masih telanjang bulat, dengan gerakan gesit Kurapika menutupi setengah tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"ada apa?" ucap pria itu mulai menjatuhkan pisaunya dan mengangkat tangan Kurapika yang sedang menutupi bukit kembar Kurapika. Wajah Kurapika hanya memerah ketika menyadari sosok itu menempelkan kedua tangan Kurapika hingga terekspos buah dada Kurapika yang nampak menggiurkan.

"Kau, siapa?" tanya Kurapika seraya mengalihkan pandangannya. Walau ia mengatakan demikian, ia merasa ia mengetahui pria berambut hitam dengan tanda aneh di keningnya itu. Sangat mengenalnya...

"aku siapa?" ucap pria itu menaikkan dagu Kurapika dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya masih menahan pergerakkan tangan Kurapika.

"biar kubuat kau mengingatku! Aku sudah benar-benar tak tahan dengan sikapmu!" ucapnya seraya mencium bibir merah Kurapika. Kurapika hanya bisa meronta-ronta karena kenyataannya, ia tak sekuat pria yang sedang memaksa menciumnya itu.

Lidah pria itupun mulai memaksa masuk, tentu Kurapika tak mengijinkannya! Seolah tak kehabisan ide, pria itu mulai menggigit bibir bawah Kurapika hingga Kurapika berteriak kecil dalam ciumannya. Kesempatan itu tentu tak disia-siakan pria itu, dengan gerakan telaten, lidah pria itu berhasil menerobos ke dalam mulut Kurapika yang terasa manis itu. Ia mulai mengaduk-aduk seluruh isi mulut Kurapika mulai dari lidah, hingga gigi putih susu milik Kurapika. Mata Kurapikapun membelalak. Bukan karena ia terkejut atas perlakuan pria asing itu, tetapi ia baru saja melihat rekaman mengejutkan yang terputar di otaknya.

"Kuroro..." ucap Kurapika lirih ketika pria itu melepas ciuman ganasnya. Kuroro -nama pria itu- berseringai kecil ketika mendengar namanya disebut di tengah-tengah ia mengambil nafas. Iapun mulai melanjutkan aksinya yang sempat terpotong tadi karena nafasnya yang habis. Bibirnya mulai bergerak lagi, tetapi kali ini bukan di bibir maupun mulut Kurapika, melainkan di leher jenjang Kurapika.

"Kau belum mengingat semuanya... sepertinya aku harus menyelesaikan semua ini baru kau ingat semuanya" ucap Kuroro dengan volume kecil tapi bisa di dengar Kurapika. Kurapika hanya mengangkat kepalanya seolah mengijinkan perlakuan Kuroro padanya. Kurapika masih bingung dengan yang ada di fikirannya, bagaimana bisa ia jadi semurah ini? pikirnya. Sebenarnya Kurapika tidak tahu kenapa nama itu terlintas di otaknya, Kuroro... Kenapa nama itu tak asing di bibir Kurapika? Kenapa nama itu tak asing bila ia mengucapkannya?

Perlahan Kuroro mulai menurunkan ciumannya ke bukit kembar milik Kurapika. Cukup mudah mengingat saat ini Kurapika sudah telanjang bulat.

Sementara Kuroro sedang menghisap puting kiri Kurapika, tangan kirinya memainkan puting kanan Kurapika, memilin, memutar, bahkan memelintir. Tangan kanannya perlahan mulai menyusup turun menuju kemaluan Kurapika. Ia sudah tak perlu menahan tangan-tangan Kurapika karena ia bisa merasakan Kurapika mulai mematuhinya.

"emmhh... ahhh..." desah Kurapika di tengah-tengah kegiatan Kuroro itu. Kuroropun menyeringai kecil ketika sadar Kurapika mulai menikmati permainannya dan juga lepas kendali. Dimana polisi kita yang sangat disiplin itu?

Kuroropun mulai memasukkan jari-jarinya memasuki lubang vagina Kurapika. Kurapika mengerang kecil, tetapi ia sangat menikmatinya. Tak lama kemudian Kurapikapun mulai orgasme diikuti seringaian kecil Kuroro. Bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairannya itu, ingatan-ingatan mulai terputar di otak Kurapika.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengingatnya ya... tapi ini belum selesai..." ucapnya seraya mulai melepaskan celananya menunjukkan kejantannya yang mulai menegang. Kurapika hanya menelan ludah melihat kejantanan yang bisa di bilang besar itu.

Kuroropun mulai memasukkannya ke dalam lubang vagina Kurapika yang sudah melebar karena jari-jari Kuroro. Dalam sekali hentakan, kejantanannya itupun sudah tertanam sepenuhnya.

"emmh... ahhh... ahhh..." desah Kurapika ketika merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa di saat Kuroro menyentuh titik sensitifnya itu. Tak ada darah... Bisa dipastikan Kurapika sudah tak perawan sebelum ini, tapi bagaimana bisa?

Kuroropun mulai melepaskan kejantannya ketika ia merasakan dirinya mulai ingin orgasme. Tentu Kuroro tak ingin membuat kesalahan karena saat ini belum saatnya untuk menghamili Kurapika. Kuroropun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sebelah tubuh.

"Aku sudah ingat semuanya..." ucap Kurapika seraya memejamkan matanya perlahan. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri membunuh keluarganya sendiri dan orang-orang setelahnya. Dan selama itu pula sosok seorang pria yang hanya ia ingat ketika ia sedang beraksi itu selalu datang membersihkan dirinya dari darah. Sungguh lucu mengingat Kurapika adalah orang yang antusias menangkap dirinya sendiri. Apa mungkin gadis itu sudah gila?

Kurapikapun mulai bangkit dan mengambil pisau Kuroro yang terjatuh tadi. Ia mulai mendekati jasad Yami dan menusuk-nusuk tubuh -atau lebih tepatnya jasad- Yami. Ia membentuk beberapa ukiran di tubuh Yami yang masih terbalutkan baju itu. Setelah puas akan kegiatannya, iapun tersenyum horor.

"Membunuh itu sangat menyenangkan..."

**.**

**.**

Berita tentang kematian Yami Kurosakapun mulai menyebar. Bahkan berita tentang pria yang di dekat Yami saat itu juga masuk dalam koran. Semua masih dalam tahap penyelidikan. Agak sulit karena Kurapika mulai menghilang. Orang-orangpun kini mulai ketakutan dengan legenda di kotanya yang sudah ada sejak 10 tahun belakangan itu dan lebih memilih tinggal di dalam rumah ketika malam tiba.

"Ayo cepat Ami!" ucap seorang bocah laki-laki berambut pirang tengah berlari di depan gadis berambut coklat pendek terikat dua. Ami -Nama gadis kecil yang di panggil- hanya terengah-engah berusaha mengambil nafas panjang.

"Sudah kukatakan Takeshi! Jangan ke sana! Berbahaya!" ucap gadis itu mulai memegang dadanya yang sesak karena terus berusaha mengejar bocah kecil yang berlari lebih kencang darinya. Gadis kecil yang dipanggil Ami itupun hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil berusaha mengambil nafas yang sulit ia dapatkan.

"Akan kubuktikan padamu bahwa legenda itu tidak benar! Dengan begitu kau tak perlu cemas kalau akan keluar malam!" jawab pria itu mulai melanjutkan jalannya atau lebih tepatnya melihat ke sekelilingnya. Langkahnyapun terhenti ketika melihat 2 sosok sedang berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Sosok pertama berambut pirang dan sosok kedua berambut hitam membelakangi. Dari postur tubuhnya, bisa dipastikan sosok berambut pirang yang lebih pendek itu adalah perempuan dan sosok berambut hitam yang lebih tinggi itu adalah pria.

"Ah! coba kita tanya kepada orang dewasa itu!" ucap laki-laki itu meninggalkan gadis kecil yang masih berusaha mengambil nafas.

"Takeshi bodoh!" Teriak gadis itu mulai menjatuhkan diri dan menundukkan kepala karena kaki mungilnya sudah tak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya yang terbilang mungil juga. Dia merasa sangat lelah. Tiba-tiba gadis itu mendengar suara teriakan Takeshi, refleks ia langsung mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mencari tahu sebab terjadinya teriakkan itu. Matanyapun membulat sempurna ketika Takeshi, bocah yang bersamanya tadi kini sudah terpotong menjadi 2 bagian dan juga banyak bekas tusukan menghiasi tubuhnya. Perlahan gadis kecil itu mulai bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Bulir-bulir air mata berjatuhan dari matanya yang mengosong karena ia merasakan takut.

"Gadis kecil... Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini? Kau tahu kan berbahaya malam-malam begini?" Ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tersenyum horor dan membuat gadis kecil itu hanya gemetaran ketakutan dan berteriak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Konon, di kota York Shin City ini ada sebuah larangan._

_Kaum adam sangat dilarang untuk keluar malam di malam hari._

_Karena mereka pasti akan bertemu dengan sosok gadis yang menarik perhatiannya._

**.**

_Kalau memang terpaksa keluar malam_

_dan kau tak sengaja bertemu gadis ini,_

_Jangan pernah mengajak apapun kepada gadis itu_

_walau kau memang terangsang untuk mengajak gadis itu._

**.**

_Dan ketika kau melihat pria lain yang bersamanya,_

_Larangan ini tidak hanya akan menjadi larangan untuk kaum adam_

_Tetapi kaum hawa juga karena mereka berdua tidak akan ragu mengantarmu ke alam baka_

_Tanpa memandang umur dan gendermu_

**.**

_langsunglah berlari atau mereka akan langsung membunuhmu _

_tanpa melakukan seks terlebih dahulu seperti saat hanya terlihat sosok gadis itu._

_Bagi mereka membunuh adalah kesenangan mereka sendiri_

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N : akhirnya selesai juga... ini benar-benar jadi fic GORE PERTAMAKU... Ini spesial buat Birthday nya whitypearl- san jadi kuharap yang membaca suka ya! ^0^ Aku udah seberusaha mungkin agar tidak ada typo di fic ku ini , jadi kalo masih di temukan typo, maklum aja deh ya namanya juga aku hanya manusia biasa XDD. Dan untuk lemonnya, maaf kalo kurang hot... entah mengapa aku pengen bikin adegan itu selesai secepat mungkin ._. jadi gomen ya kalo kecepetan banget XDD soalnya kalo aku tetep lanjutin panjang-panjang pasti jadinya panjang banget deh! ._. mungkin ada yang mikir, dari mana ide gile membuat fic ini datang? Entahlah, aku juga bingung tiba-tiba jenis cerita begini yang lewat ketika aku bertanya dan whity-san menjawab ia ingin fic Gore + lemon... Oh iya, gomen ya terakhir-terakhirnya itu mulai menganeh... Aku mendadak ilang feelnya gitu deh ._. gomen ya whitypearl-san jikalau aku tidak benar-benar membuatnya sesuai keinginanmu (_ _) Kalimat terakhir deh... **OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU YA WHITYPEARL-SAN**! ^0^ (udah lewat woy!) dan untuk para reader... Aku mau voting nih, di antara semua cerita ku, kalian paling menantikan kelanjutan/sekuel yang mana? rencananya minggu ini aku mau bikin cerita/chapter, tapi bingung mau yang mana... hehehe...

Udah selesai baca kan? Berarti wajib review! ^0^

**Review di sini!  
>V<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>  
><strong>V <strong>


End file.
